The present invention relates to embodiments of a vision system used to assist a vehicle operator in vehicle docking. A vehicle operator may require assistance to back a commercial trailer, which can be over fifty feet long, into a loading dock. He or she must ensure the tractor-trailer vehicle is aligned properly to ensure no damage is done to the rear of the trailer or to the dock during the maneuvering. The vehicle operator is also expected to perform the maneuvers in a timely manner. Some docking maneuvers require attention by a driver to his or her rear view mirrors. Some existing docking systems have light systems located on the dock to indicate to the vehicle operator how far away the back of the trailer is from the dock. Some commercial vehicles are equipped with their own backup cameras. With a backup camera, the driver is looking at an image of the dock from the point of view of the back of the trailer and the view may not include important information about the dock itself. The backup camera may be mounted on different locations on different trailers. This type of backup camera system also requires reliable communication between the tractor and the trailer. There is a desire for an improved system to assist a vehicle operator in maneuvering his vehicle into a loading dock.